We Could
by Shard's Angel
Summary: Justin thinks about a question he asked Brian in the shower one time.


We Could

_A/N: This was inspired on the spot when I saw this scene and I just had to write it down. Hope you all like it, it's a new type of style that I'm testing out._

* * *

I was not kidding when I asked him in the shower that one time. I'm sure he knew I wasn't kidding, sort of. I could never really tell when he was in the mood to take me seriously unless he gave some indication, usually a smirk or smartass comment. But this time all he did was look at me with a look that plainly said, "You are such a twat," and soaped us up.

Even after he seemed to let it go I was still thinking about my question (even now a few years later) and everyone we knew. Surely out of all the couples in our big mix-matched family one of them would be able to answer my question. I lay back on the bed while Brian was clanking around in the kitchen of the loft and started mentally going over all the couples in my head.

Let's start with mom and Tucker. Um… well, even though I wasn't too fond of Tucker (the guy sometimes seemed closer to my age than hers, so can you blame me?) he did seem good for my mom. After the homophobic prick left she had been completely focused on Molly and me, which wasn't bad and probably good for all of us. Now though we were all on our feet (or back in my case, grin) and she deserved someone who made her happy. I really did want her happy, and if Tucker made her happy then I guess I'd be good with it. For now.

Ted. Despite what Brian says about him and all the problems he's had, Ted isn't half bad. If he got paired up with someone that someone would have to know how to get him out of the messy things he frequently gets himself into. He'd also have to be able to make Ted feel special and appreciated. We all knew that, despite Brian's constant jabs at him, Ted really wished he was more like the infamous Kinney with all the confidence and success that came with it. Whoever Ted ended up with would have to be able to encourage him and make him feel like he could have everything he envied Brian for by just being him.

Emmett. Now there's a fun loving and lovable guy. Everyone who met Em could instantly tell that he was a bubbly spirit who needed someone who would be up for any wild adventure but at the same time be able to ground Emmett's sometimes outrageous personality. He needed someone strong and calm to go to when things got bad.

Let's see, Debbie and Carl. Boy, I can remember the day they met, the day Deb found Jason's body in that dumpster. Carl wasn't necessarily a homophobe (despite Deb's loud conviction of it), just an uninformed hetero, but Deb still gave it to him good. No wonder I decided to edge away at that point. Later on, once Carl started being more open-minded, they actually made a pretty good pair. Even Michael learned to accept him.

Michael and Ben. Even though Michael and I didn't start out too well due to our common obsession with Brian, we got over it and became good Rage partners, which was a pretty good way to share Brian…even if Brian was pissed about sharing us. Literally. Ben was a really good guy for Michael, he was always there for Michael the way Michael always needed someone to be. They had a good, healthy relationship where they shared problems and helped each other through them. The biggest one would be that hustler. I swear if he hits on Brian one more time…

"What's up Sunshine?" Brian plopped down on the bed next to me, jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Bri, do you remember when Linds and Mel were breaking up, and I asked you if they couldn't make it who could?" I asked him as I rolled over to snuggle into his side.

"Yeah. What about it?" he asked as he rested an arm over my hip and I nuzzled into his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent that always confirmed that I was where I was supposed to be.

"Would you have believed me if I had said we could?" I grinned a bit as I lifted my head to look at him glancing down at our left hands as they intertwined, matching platinum bands gleaming.

"Not in a million years." He smiled before kissing me.


End file.
